fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinkah
Rinkah (リンカ Rinka) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. Daughter of the Fire Tribe's chieftain, Rinkah proudly upholds her tribe's traditions and refuses to conform to the rules of civility. Rinkah is voiced by Yui Ishikawa in the Japanese version and Stephanie Lemelin in the English version. Profile Rinkah is a fighter born into the Flame Tribe, which exists independent of the kingdom of Hoshido. Following the orders of her father, she provides assistance to the royal family of Hoshido in their struggle against the invasion of Nohr. Prologue Rinkah first appears in Chapter 2, where she, Kaze and several Hoshidian soldiers are captured as prisoners of war during a skirmish with Nohr. Forced to fight against with the Avatar staged by King Garon, Rinkah, undaunted by the challenge facing her, brashly announces her name before jumping into the fray of battle. Despite the best efforts of Rinkah and her allies, they are eventually defeated, whereupon Garon orders the Avatar to execute them, an order that they refuse to obey. When Xander's attempt to slay Rinkah and Kaze on the Avatar's behalf fails, Leo pretends to execute them by hurting them sufficiently to convince Garon of their demise. Following this, Xander, under the pretext of ordering his subordinates to bring the corpses of Rinkah and Kaze to his private quarters, manage to secretly help them escape from Nohr. Before her departure, Rinkah warns the Avatar that their naivety will eventually prove to be their undoing. Rinkah next appears at the end of Chapter 3, where she stumbles upon the Avatar as they wander across the border into the realm of Hoshido after being warped back to the real world by Lilith. Mistaking them for a random Nohrian soldier, she knocks them out cold and captures them. Taking them back to her abode in the Fire Tribe, she learns that the Avatar is the long lost child of Queen Mikoto and nurses them back to health. After spending the night in her home, she and Kaze bring the Avatar to the Hoshido siblings and, after one very emotional family reunion, helps them defend a mountain village from a horde of Faceless in Chapter 4. Rinkah and Kaze later accompany the siblings to the capital of Hoshido, only to bear witness to the main plaza being blown up by a hooded man, an event that claims the lives of Mikoto and a crowd of Hoshidan civilians in Chapter 5. The arrival of a horde of invisible soldiers on the scene thereafter prompts Rinkah and Kaze to aid the Hoshidan royals in eliminating the plaza of their presence. After the invisible soldiers are routed, Rinkah continues to remain allied with the Hoshidan forces, electing to accompany them to the Plains of Hoshido to face an incoming Nohrian invasion in Chapter 6. Depending on the choice made by the Avatar, Rinkah's involvement in the plot thereafter will be altered. Birthright Rinkah continues to remain with the Hoshidan army past the events of Chapter 6. Rinkah subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Rinkah will retreat with the Hoshidan army after the Avatar makes their choice, only appearing again in Notre Sagesse in Chapter 11, where she has allied herself with Hinoka to prevent the Avatar's army from reaching the Rainbow Sage. If Rinkah faces the Avatar in battle, she will express reluctance at the idea of fighting the Avatar, whom she considers her saviour, before announcing her intent to defeat them. Despite the best efforts of Rinkah and her allies, they are eventually defeated by the Avatar's army. Remarking that the lives of all the Hoshidans have been spared, Rinkah later retreats with her allies on the Avatar's fervent urging. Revelation Rinkah will retreat after the Avatar makes their choice, appearing again in the Wind Tribe Village in Chapter 9, where she intervenes in the nick of time just as Fuga decides to decimate the Avatar's army. Announcing her belief in the righteousness of the Avatar's ideals, Rinkah urges Fuga not to turn his blade against the Avatar due to misunderstandings and false rumours. When Fuga responds by issuing her a challenge to prove her belief in the Avatar, Rinkah, fired up with enthusiasm, joins the Avatar to overcome the might of the Wind Tribe. Rinkah subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality As a result of being born as the direct descendant of the Fire Tribe's chieftain, Rinkah has thus been trained since infancy to become a warrior worthy of inheriting the title of chieftain in the future. Stalwart in her dedication to her training, Rinkah constantly strives towards bettering her combat skills, never once permitting herself to be complacent. This fact is reflected through a good number of the supports that she shares with many characters, where, despite her inclination to isolate herself from others, she readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to her to test her mettle. The strictness of Rinkah's training has moulded her into a paragon of courage and toughness that is unrivalled by almost anyone in the army. Due to this, she thus adopts a no-nonsense policy in her regard of others, and will not hesitate to lash out at anyone for their cowardice. Her supports with Hayato reveal this, where she, in a fit of impatient rage, scolds him for attempting to throw away his vegetables because he considers them too bitter for his liking. In accordance with her clan’s law of solitude, Rinkah chooses to isolate herself from the rest of her allies, preferring to be in her own company to that of being in others. This fact is proven through a number of her supports, where she expresses annoyance whenever anyone seeks to interact with her. Her C-support with Ryoma, for one, sees her responding to his call for her attention by demanding to know why her Hoshidan allies talk excessively and cannot seem to leave her in peace and quiet. As a result of her obstinate maintenance of an appearance of unwavering stoicism, Rinkah is thus rather adamant about doing things that make her appear weak. Her supports with Kaze reveal this, where she initially rudely refuses his offer of candy for fear that her desire for the hunger may be interpreted as a sign of weakness. In-Game Base Stats Chapter 4 - Hoshido Axe - E |Item= Brass Club }} As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= Axe - E |Item= Brass Club }} |-|Hard= Axe - C |Item= Brass Club }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - B |Item= Throwing Club }} Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= Axe - C |Item= Steel Mace }} |-|Hard= Axe - C |Item= Steel Mace }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - B |Item= Steel Mace }} Growth Rates Class: |40% |45% |25% |50% |55% |35% |65% |20% |} |30% |45% |30% |50% |55% |35% |65% |25% |} |40% |40% |15% |65% |55% |40% |60% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | -2 | +1 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Kaden Nohr (Revelation) * Keaton * Benny Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Orochi * Charlotte (Revelation) * Rinkah's child Overview Base Class Set Rinkah possess mostly middling growths with a slight emphasis on her Defense and average Speed and Skill growths. While she may not have an excellent Strength growth, its middling growth rates coupled with her usage of Clubs which have high base damage, Rinkah performs well as a general Axe dueling unit. This is highlighted by her Personal Skill, Fiery Blood, which boosts her damage by 4 whenever she is injured. However, since her HP is mediocre, staying injured just to use the skill's benefits may carry heavy risks if she does not have sufficient HP or defensive stat games to ensure survivability. She is offset by her poor resistance growths which, coupled with the weapon disadvantage against tomes, Rinkah is not suited to engage mages. She is the only unit starting Oni Savage in the entire game, giving her a certain uniqueness without needing to use a Heart Seal to access the class. Additionally, in Birthright, Rinkah is the only non-Promoted Club-wielder of the Hoshido side making her the only means of using the weapon without promoting Mozu, Hana, or Hinata into the Master of Arms class, reclassing someone into the class set, or waiting until Chapter 13 when Scarlet is recruited. She starts off with the skill Shove to give some slight ally unit repositioning options and Seal Resistance to cripple high Resistance enemy units for Ally magic users to exploit. Rinkah's two possible promotions are the Oni Chieftain and Blacksmith classes. As an Oni Chieftain, Rinkah gains slightly increased growths in magic and resistance at the cost of decreased growth in HP. She also gains weapon access to scrolls and tomes. Unfortunately, Rinkah lacks the base magic stat and growth to practically use magic in battle; though Seal Resistance may aid her magic damage output whenever applicable. The Oni Chieftain class provides two skills: Death Blow and Counter. Death Blow is an offensive skill that increases the user's critical hit rate by 20 points whenever s/he initiates combat. This syncs well with Rinkah's decently high skill growth and the inherent critical hit bonuses in clubs, granting Rinkah the ability to occasionally bruise her opponents in addition to her chip damage. Counter is a defensive skill that immediately deals equivalent combat damage from any adjacent foe back at him/her. Though this skill syncs well with Rinkah's decent defense as well as Fiery Blood, Rinkah's lack of consistent HP growth compromises her ability to utilize it without placing herself in grave danger. Overall, the Oni Chieftain class offers skills and growths that suggest an offensive tank playstyle, which may not fit well with Rinkah's growths. As a Blacksmith, Rinkah gains increased growths in skill, luck, and defense at the cost of decreased growths in strength and magic. She also gains access to katana weapons, which expands the types of enemies she can setup for her allies. The Blacksmith offers two skills: Salvage Blow and Lancebreaker. Salvage Blow is an offensive skill that, when triggered, rewards the user with an iron variant of an enemy's equipped weapon when the user initiates combat and incapacitated him/her; the activation rate is the user's luck stat as a percentage. To fully utilize this skill, Rinkah may need extensive offensive support (e.g., Fiery Blood, Hinoka's Rallying Cry, damage setup) to gain enough offensive momentum to fell her opponents. Moreover, Rinkah will likely see mediocre growths in her luck, so even when she successfully lands a kill, skill activation may rarely occur. Lancebreaker increases the user's hit and avoid rate by 50 points whenever s/he battles units equipped with lances or naginata. This augments Rinkah's reliability to damage and set up lancers for her allies, and it can patch the shaky accuracy of clubs whenever applicable. As a Blacksmith, Rinkah gains a couple offensive tools to aid her ability to support allies, and her stronger growths are slightly elevated. Secondary Class Rinkah's secondary class set is the Ninja class set. This class line highlights Rinkah's innate proficiencies in skill and speed while dampening her offensive and defensive growths. She gains weapon access to shuriken and daggers, which allows her to debuff her opponents in addition to Seal Resistance. Moreover, as shuriken are ranged weapons, Rinkah can safely initiate combat with Fiery Blood in effect at considerably decreased risk, allowing her to efficiently rack up chip damage for her allies whenever applicable. At base level, this will increase her attacking power from 7 to 11, enabling her to potentialy score four-hit KOs against enemy Diviners, Troubadours and the like. Note, however, that this effect will diminish over time due to her poor Strength growth. As a Ninja, Rinkah gains access to two skills: Locktouch and Poison Strike. Locktouch grants the ability to unlock doors and chests without the need of keys; this opens up utility opportunities for Rinkah on various campaign maps. Poison Strike reduces the enemy's HP by 20% at the end of any combat this user initiates. This skill considerably augments Rinkah's chip damage, significantly increasing her capabilities as offensive support. One of Rinkah's promotion options is the Master Ninja class. As a Master Ninja, Rinkah gains slightly increased growth in resistance as well as a 5-point increase to hit, avoid, critical evade, and critical hit rates. These bonuses complement Rinkah's decent skill growth very well, increasing her reliability to hit or even critical hit her enemies for damage setup. She also gains access to swords and katana, which may increase Rinkah's combative prowess to a negligible degree—especially considering her low strength growth. The Master Ninja class provides two skills: Lethality and Shurikenfaire. Lethality is an offensive skill which, when activated, can one-hit-kill enemies during combat; the activation rate is a fourth of the user's skill value as a percentage. Although the trigger rate for this skill is generally rare, Rinkah's high skill growth may allow her to activate Lethality at a slightly greater frequency than others. Even still, it may not be a reliable offensive asset for offensive support. Shurikenfaire is passive skill that increases the user's damage output by 5 points whenever s/he equips a shuriken or dagger. Should Rinkah's career class utilize shuriken weapons, this skill significantly boosts her damage output and may grant her the power she needs to play a more offensive role. Overall, the Master Ninja class provides stat bonuses and offensive skills that can augment Rinkah's abilities to deal damage in offensive support. Rinkah's second promotion option is the Mechanist class. As a Mechanist, Rinkah gains increased movement and access to bows and yumi at the cost of decreased growths in skill and speed. She also gains access to the Golembane and Replicate skills. Golembane double's the user's forecasted attack whenever s/he is battling Stoneborn, Puppets, or other Mechanists. Because these enemies infrequently appear on maps, this skill is only situationally useful. Replicate, on command, creates a controllable copy, or "Replica", of the user on a tile adjacent to him/her. Although they move independent of one another, the Replica and its original share stat values and inventory, so any change to either item simultaneously affects both units. This skill drastically increases Rinkah's map presence and thus her ability to provide offensive support. As a Mechanist, Rinkah's increased mobility and access to Replicate grants her the ability to easily and effectively move around the map, significantly augmenting her supportive presence. Friendship Class *'Oboro': Oboro provides the Spear Fighter class, great for those who chose to finalize Rinkah as a Blacksmith. She learns Seal Defense, great for reducing the defenses of enemies that try to attack her or to cripple high defense units like Knights. Swap is good for repositioning ally units behind her and away from enemies so she can tank hits and protect more frail units in front. Spear Master provides Seal Speed to cripple enemies that rely on speed such as Samurais and Ninjas and Lancefaire to boost her damage output when using Naginatas or Lances in this class or if reclassed to Basara. Basara provides Rend Heaven, a solid attacking skill that boosts her damage when she engages on other enemies. Given her lower strength growths, this skill can make up for it with the boosts she receives. Quixotic is a little risky as it boosts the hit rate of both her self and her enemies by 30 and increases skill activation by 15. She benefits from both boosts as her skill is average and can allow her to attack higher speed and skill enemies, while boosting her skill activations. *'Orochi': Orochi provides the Diviner class, perfect for those focusing on an Oni Chieftain Rinkah. The Diviner's magic growth boost makes it the best for giving her the means to train the stat. Diviner's only useful skill is Future Sight, increasing her EXP gains on occasion which makes it good when training her. Onmyoji further boosts her magic growths and provides Tomefaire guaranteeing that she will always at least inflicts 5 damage to her tome attacks. The Diviner base class also provides the Basara class as well and the benefits of the class are listed above. *'Charlotte': Charlotte provides her with the Fighter class, keeping her in familiar territory with the classes' focus on Axes. While not nearly as fast or strong as Charlotte, she has more Defense than her so if looking for a more sustainable Fighter, Rinkah serves as a good alternate. Even if not keeping her in this class or its promotion, Berserker and Hero, the class' weapons are worth learning for her base class. HP+5 is great for giving her more health to increase her tankiness, Sol can keep her well healed when attacking, and Axefaire increases her Axe-damage. She can also get Gamble which stacks with death blow to get +30 crit but at the cost of -10 hit rate. Fortunately Rinkah can have access to Axebreaker, Quixotic and Lancebreaker to make up the accuracy. Quotes Refer to Rinkah/Quotes. Possible Endings Rinkah - Scion of Flame (炎の娘 honōno musume lit. Daughter of Flame) : Rinkah succeeded her father as chief of the Flame Tribe. Her bravery and passion united her people as never before. To this day the Flame Tribe remains proud, strong, and isolated from others. ; Rinkah and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ;Rinkah and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Rinkah is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Etymology Rinkah has multiple meanings, including dignified fire and bracing fire. Trivia *Rinkah shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Lemelin, with one of the female Avatar's voice sets and Reina. *Rinkah was voted the 23rd most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Rinkah's hair is completely white. The mane of red hair billowing out behind her head is actually connected to her Oni face mask. The player can see this either by visiting the hot springs when she is bathing or by giving her a hair accessory. *All of Rinkah's attacks have a unique visual effect (fire in her case). She shares this trait with Flora (ice), Felicia (also ice), and Fuga (wind). Gallery Cipher Rinkah.jpg|Rinkah, as an Oni Savage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherRinkah.png|Rinkah as an Oni Chieftain in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-074HN.png Rinkah confession.jpg|Rinkah's confession scene. Rinka portrait.png|Rinkah's portrait. FEF Rinkah Twitter Icon.png|Rinkah's official twitter icon. FE14 Oni Savage (Rinkah).jpg|Rinkah's battle model as an Oni Savage. Rinkah Blacksmith.png|Rinkah's battle model as a Blacksmith. Rinkah Shura.png|Rinkah's battle model as an Oni Chieftain. FEF Rinkah My Room Model.png|Rinkah's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters